High End Necromancy
Info * Up to date as of Version 0.76c beta * This guide is built for necromancy play starting around e240-e290. As of writing, it's gotten me as far as e291 mysteries. At my current level, I can usually get an extra e1-2 mysteries in about 24 hours. * The more time you spend as necromancer for your first few runs, the quicker the later runs will go. is a key component of this build, and building up those persistent casts for the passive charging boost is going to help drastically. * This build is built around Idle bonuses & autoclicks. It's a very hands off build, only needing a few minutes of active play every few hours tops. * The rough outline of play is ** Spend a few hours with the Simulacrum to build up your buildings, Forbidden Tome being the most important here ** Switch to Risen Giant and build him up. ** Prep Void Mana ** Incantation burst with autoclicks and, if you have weapons available, Grave Golem The Guide Attributes The most important things here are getting your equipment set up. At 769 points, I'm running the following: * Intelligence: 150 * Insight: 75 * Spellcraft: 50 (minimum of 60 - however much you can get from your Boots Of Harsh Trials) * Wisdom: 0 (your Risen Giant will handle your spell shards) * Dominance: 175 * Patience: 175 (minimum of 100 if you have weapons) * Mastery: 75 + dump * Empathy: 75 The key points are going to be Dominance & Patience, then getting equipment. After that, Mastery should be your dump stat. When you hit enough points to bump something up to the next multiple of 25, find the one that will work best for you. Spell Sets Set 1: Character Growth & Spell Build-up All spells here should be set to reckless autocasting. This set is to earn character experience and build up as quickly as possible. Set 2: Void Mana Build-up should be on careful autocasting, the rest on reckless. Set 3: Bursting All spells here should be set to reckless autocasting. Item Sets For all of these sets, you have a lot of wriggle room. I've chosen items that work well with my attribute spread, but if you need to switch items, switch away from high stat requirement items that you can't meet. I've equipped the in each set - this is less useful if you don't have anything enchanted. The more enchanted items you have, and the higher you get your in tier, the better. In general, all of the equipment listed below is at least Rare, with most being Epic or Legendary. Legendary & Unique gear should have at least one level of enchantment to take advantage of the . I've also got the in every set to allow you take advantage of the additional casts of during your Burst Phase. Set 1: Pet Experience The priorities here are Pet Experience. If you can't equip something because you can't make the attributes work, replace it with anything that will work for you. I've included my current item qualities for posterity. Set 2: Void Mana The priorities here are Void Mana per Entity and Incantation Efficiency, to help build up as much Void Mana as you can through Void Radiance. I have Boots of Harsh Trials at +25 Spellcraft, so if yours is lower, you might need more Spellcraft to equip the Nethershell. Set 3: Burst I've gone for the Ancient Bones set for its strong enchantment bonuses to Idle Bonus and Character Power. I've started using some of the Raiments Of The Perfect Mind set for its bonus to Mysteries, but I'm not convinced yet that these are the best possible pieces of equipment for this set. Set 4: Building Phase This part is entirely optional, but can be used to speed up your building phase & take advantage of the fact that you're not doing a whole lot actively. Play Phase 1: Building * Get yourself to Necromancer with the Spellhound. Switch to Item Set 1 and Spell Set 1 with everything on reckless autocast. If you can, get your Spellhound to level 134 so that Void Automaton is running at maximum speed. * Switch to Homunculus, and then quickly to Simulacrum. You have two choices here: either let your Simulacrum acquire the maximum number of buildings, or, for a slightly shorter build-up phase, only buy Forbidden Tomes and let him max those out. You can speed things up slightly with some active play until you can't afford new buildings, but the Simulacrum will definitely be getting the last chunk no matter what. If you want, switch to Item Set 4 for a quicker building phase. Phase 2: Giant Growth * Switch over to Zombie, then quickly to Risen Giant. This will be your pet for the rest of the run. Keep Item Set 1 & Spell Set 1 with everything on reckless autocast. This phase can last as long as you like, and you'll be switching back here whenever you want to walk away from your computer for a while. * If you know you'll be moving to Phase 3 soon, go ahead and switch to careful autocasting now. Phase 3: Void Mana * Switch to Item Set 2 & Spell Set 2, with everything on reckless autocast except for . That should be on careful autocast. Let your Void Mana build up as high as it can get (~4e9 at my current levels). * If you have weapons unlocked, make sure you click on the orb from time to time to use up your free Idle Clicks to charge up Grave Golem. Phase 4: Burst * Finally, switch to Item Set 3 & Spell Set 3, with everything back on reckless autocast. Once you either run out of casts or Void Mana, switch back to Phase 2. * Trigger Grave Golem at this point as well, and consider switching back when you run out of time on this as well. Final Thoughts This can be a very powerful idle run. Necromancer builds Idle power very quickly, which in turn builds Risen Giant's profit boost. Similarly, three of the key spells just get better as time goes on, albeit with diminishing returns. If you're willing to camp out on Phase 2 and build up Nightfall, Ritual of Power, Character Level, and Pet Level for a while, you can get some great returns for minimal active playtime. As always, Experiment! Category:Guide